Fights
by BloodRedEnd
Summary: oneshot, Slash. Harry has graduated, and the war is stil going on. Malfoy has joined the light side, but he and Harry fight just like always. their fights end a little differently than before, however.


I've been having a lot of trouble with writers block lately, but I finally managed to make something worth actually posting. It's a one shot for now, but I might get the itch to expand it later on, though I don't really know where it would go from here. Reviews are much appreciated.

**Warnings:** Slash, HP/DM, sexual situations, a little violence.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all related paraphernalia do not belong to me.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It had started with a sneered insult as they passed each other in the hallway. It had quickly escalated to a shouting match, before the two opponents drew their wands, cursing each other in anger. The two were very evenly matched, and soon both wands had been blasted out of their hands. That didn't stop them, however, and they lunged at each other, attacking physically. It wasn't long until both were bruised and bloody, rolling around on the floor.

"What the fuck is your problem, Potter?" the blonde snarled, landing a knee in his opponent's stomach. He gasped, striking out blindly and connecting with the blond wizard's face.

"You're my fucking problem, ferret-face." The brunette sneered.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy! What is the meaning of this?" A shrill voice interrupted their fight. The two ignored it, continuing to wrestle on the ground until a few pairs of rough hands pulled them apart, restraining them.

"Calm down Harry." a familiar voice said. Harry looked behind him to see Remus holding him back. Professor Snape was likewise holding Malfoy.

"Really you two!" Professor McGonagall, the shrill voice from before, said. "You should be ashamed of yourselves! You are both adults now, and you are both on the same side. You should not be fighting like this. We have to all work together to get through these hard times, not beat each other bloody." she missed the slight smirk the two men sent each other as she continued her rant.

It had been a few years since Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had graduated Hogwarts. It had been roughly two years since Snape had succeeded in drawing the blonde over to their side and securing another spy for the light. It had been a year and a half since Draco had killed his own father to save himself and his potions professor from being found out as spies. It had been a little over a year that the blonde Slytherin and the brunette Gryffindor, opposites in every way, had begun carrying on a secret affair of sorts.

There was no love lost between the pair, make no mistake. It was more of a companionship, something to keep their minds off the growing war. A way to vent their frustrations and settle their stress. It was based more off of lust and passion than actual love. Fuck buddies.

Once released from the impromptu lecture, the two glared at each other once before stalking in either direction down the hall. They had both gotten the message loud and clear, though. This fight wasn't over yet. It wasn't long before they were both entering Draco's heavily warded rooms, lunging at each other once more, though this time it was in lust rather than anger.

Violent kisses consisting of teeth and tongue and lips were exchanged, hand gripped roughly, nails scratched down arms and backs. Bodies were pressed tight together, backs slammed into the walls as they fought for dominance, one minute pressing the other into the wall, the next moment being spun around and pressed into the wall. Clothing was torn and discarded, skin was exposed and treated to the same bruising treatment by teeth and nails until finally the brunette asserted his dominance, pressing the blond's chest against the wall and almost violently completing the coupling.

The room filled with grunts and moans as the two sweaty bodies moved against each other until finally pleasure that was almost painful in its intensity ripped through their senses, weakening their knees and causing them to collapse to the ground. It was several long moments where the only sound heard in the room was the heavy breathing of the pair as they laid in a pile on the ground. Finally with a groan the blonde pulled away, stumbling over to the bed in the room, his partner not far behind, slinging a tan arm over the milky white skin, pulling the lithe body close to his own before dropping off into an exhausted sleep.


End file.
